storyversefandomcom-20200213-history
Klub (Muse)
Klub is a guardian-in-training of Midnight's Mansion, and girlfriend to Bits. Appearance A small cat monster with white, blue, and pink fur. She has one blue eye and one pink eye, and multiple white rectangles (glitches) covering her body. Her SOUL is always out, due to not having a chest. Personality Kind, sensitive, selfless, helpful, caring. Magic Imagination: Klub, being a SOUL of Imagination, has the ability to do or create whatever she wants. (To a certain extent.) However, the type of magic takes much practice and training and can be exhausting after a certain amount of time. She seems to use fire or vines to attack most often. Healing: Klub has the ability to heal with aura, as long as she's close to the person. She is fairly good at it. Transformation: Klub can call on ERROR!Klub to take control of her body to fight. However, there have been some bad things that have happened when she did so... Relationships Klub, when still living in Startale, had a very close relationship with her parents before her mother's death and Klub's SOUL was stolen. After she was exiled from her timeline, she became a bit spiteful of her father, as he did not defend her from her exile. Klub, after her exile, formed a strong bond with Ink, later considering him to be a father figure, as he took care of her after she left Startale. Klub was very angry with Error, even after he returned her SOUL. She blamed him for ruining her life, as if her SOUL had never been stolen, she would have never been exiled for being a glitch. Later, she forgives him and considers him a friend. Klub apparently had a crush back when she lived in Startale, and seemed to have dated him, but she doesn't seem to care about him that much anymore. Klub's first MAJOR crush was on Pyru, who began dating Shots before she could confess to him. She managed to keep it hidden for quite a while before Watcher revealed it. However, Pyru knew about it before Watcher even told everyone. Klub blamed herself for Pyru being captured by Watcher, even though everyone told her that it wasn't her fault. While talking with Pyru and Shots, Pyru said that he didn't trust Klub the way he used to after she left him to be captured. Klub's SOUL cracked from the heartbreak and guilt. Klub, still having a crush on Pyru, went on with her life as she tried to move on. However, one day she had a mental breakdown over it. Pyru went to Klub's Void to apologize to her, something Klub had been waiting for. After this, Klub was at peace about the fact that she would never date Pyru. Klub and Bits formed a strong friendship sometime while Klub had a crush on Pyru. Turns out, Bits had a crush on Klub during that time. Klub suspected something was up but decided not to say anything. After Klub finally is at peace about not dating Pyru, she and Bits start dating. Klub said that she loved Bits all along, she was just afraid to let Pyru go. Trivia * She has a fear of heights, according to herself. Despite this, she doesn't seem to have a problem unless there's nothing to keep her from falling. * She is bisexual. * She has stated that she cannot stay in a timeline more than a day. What happens exactly if she does is unknown. * She uses an advanced speech-to-text system, usually, due to "typing being difficult when you have paws". * She likes to draw. * She's part literal cat. * She's ashamed of her body for being "ugly". * She cries easily. * She believes there's good in everyone, and that everyone can be a good person. * She's a terrible fighter. * She's always wanted a younger sibling. * According to herself, her only true phobia is anything that can remotely be considered a bug. * Ghosts freak her out, though she denies it. Category:Characters Category:Monsters